Koga's Promise
by ZCaptcha
Summary: Long ago he made a promise, and what did she find? Koga drooling over a mortal girl. What did Kagome have that she didn't?


Koga's Promise

by

JMarvel

--

a/n: Yeah, I'm still the same guy that wrote this. I just moved it over to my other account.

Koga; he was a strong warrior, and an even prouder demon. He saved her when she was only a little girl with bouncy, auburn ponytails (they still were mind you) and an adorable round face. The safety he had provided her with that day made the foundation of her love and admiration for him. The years after that, her days of hard work and training, were all for him. To become strong enough to be worthy of being called his love and mate, and all her work and preparation had seemed to amount to nothing upon Ayame's discovery. Koga had fallen in love with someone else, a mortal no less forgetting his promise. The truth stung and made her want to rip her beating, bloody heart out for all to see.

"Did you really forget!" she had screamed at him.

Ayame knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Those dreamy, sea blue eyes made her lose her grip on her fury but she refused to. Even though enraged that he would dare forget his promise. Under the lunar rainbow he swore he'd marry her, and standing there in front of her telling her to her face he said he couldn't remember. Of course there had been the final moment when she asked him yet again and that insufferable yet helpful Kagome begged him to remember as well. He seemed to have a spark, but waved it aside and once more told her he couldn't remember a thing.

That was over sixteen moons ago, though crushed she never gave up hope. She lusted the raven-haired warrior. Even when saw him spring into a cheerful mood and grasp the hands of his supposed "woman". Each time he did this or even mentioned her when Ayame was around, it cut her deeply. She only wished Koga could see what he was doing to her.

Yet as he approached her on this night she questioned his motives. He came so close letting her inhale his scent. It was aroused, and in return made her slightly horny. Koga pulled her close, very close. Pressed against him she felt her escape cutoff, in panic her natural instincts told her to throw herself away from him and run but this was what she had wanted since she was little. She made little protest as he slowly undid the bindings on her armor letting it fall to the earth with a small thump and chink. Left now covering her body was the furs that kept her warm and stopped the armor from pinching. Reaching behind her he affectionately rubbed the area where her tail joined her body. The motion sent tingles up her spine making Ayame bury her face in the crook of his neck with an excited purr.

Koga pushed her back enough for him to discard his sword. Following was his armor and under furs. Pulling her close again he pressed his mouth on hers. Ayame felt weak, like she was melting. She knew she had to be dreaming again, and she didn't want to wake up but Ayame knew she would eventually. She regained her arms and ran her hands over the muscles in his back. She would have died to feel his skin against hers, but she still wore her own furs. Koga handled that shortly tossing them all aside letting the night air run over her naked form. The wolf demon's touch was electric on her skin. Ayame gasped as a hot mouth engulfed her breast, she rose on her toes pushing it into his mouth and running her fingers through his hair. She encountered his headband band and slipped her fingers under it and pulled up catching it on Koga's hair tie. With a feral growl she broke it allowing her to pull the headband off freely. She was now free to run her hand through her lover's silky raven hair.

She gasped as he grabbed her bridal style and laid her ever so gently in the tall grass. Lying down on his side beside her he grabbed hold his lower furs and yanked them off and to the side. Koga's tail curled around and tickled her thigh as he leaned for to kiss her again. Ayame wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck and felt his length brush her inner thigh. She squeaked in excitement. Koga gripped the other side of her thigh tightly, but not to hurt. He kissed her neck as he thrust into her. Ayame let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden sting of her barrier being broken. As Koga continued to move though it subsided and was replaced with the feeling of pure ecstasy. It was too much for her to keep hanging onto Koga's rapidly moving and sweaty back so she let herself drop back into the grass letting him speed up. Her climax was coming and Koga felt it. Scooping her from the side Koga pulled her onto him as he went on his back laying her on him. She was reaching it quickly. As he thrust in and out of Koga took his fangs and sank down into the soft flesh of her shoulder, just enough to pierce the flesh and leave a mark.

That was Koga's mark that this was his woman, any other male demon or human would now know that if they so much as harmed a hair on her head that they would have to contend with him. It bled in small streams that joined just slightly after Ayame's shoulder blade mixing with her sweat. The crimson color and smell of it caused him to become further aroused causing him to thrust into the red head on top of him faster. Ayame reached back behind his head and pulled his raven mane as she cried his name.

"KOGA!"

She felt satisfied as she collapsed on top of him drained of energy. Never had she felt so helpless, but yet so pleased. She saw a streak of crimson run on Koga's chest. It was impossible; she had done anything to make him bleed. Her bleary eyes traced the path of blood to her shoulder. Shaking slightly she used her other hand to touch her shoulder, and there she felt puncture marks. It wasn't long, but enough. Using her arms to support herself she smiled at Koga.

"It's nice to dream Koga, but I know this isn't anything but a dream," she whispered.

He looked as though he was going to protest her words but didn't get the chance as she fell asleep on him. He smiled and would have to wait for her reaction in the morning. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled up more to his height in the grass and smiled. Koga also began to close his eyes, let his winged sleep take him.

--

Morning rays warmed their flesh. Koga had been away for sometime watching his now mate. His scent covered her, and he smirked satisfied. She groaned ever so slightly indicating that she was waking up. Ayame's emerald eyes open slowly. That dream had been so wonderful, she felt vibrant, euphoric even. It was then she noticed she looking into dreamy blue eyes, more specifically Koga's dreamy blue eyes. Hers widened in shock and she rolled away sitting up on her arms.

"So it wasn't a dream?" she asked quizzically.

Koga looked confused but the answer came to him. She thought last night had been some product of her mind. He smirked again and came to a crouch in front of her.

"No, not at all. After all, where are you clothes?" he answered with a sly smile.

She saw him, then herself, and them again and gave an odd squeak. Ayame suddenly darted over to her furs and covered herself. Convinced that she was no longer giving him a good look she rounded on him.

"And you! You took advantage of me! YOU EVEN MARKED ME!"

"Hasn't that what you've been chasing more for?" Koga asked, obviously confused.

Ayame collapsed onto her rear and stared at the grass.

"Why'd you change your mind..."

"About what?"

"About Kagome, Koga, the girl you said you were going to marry instead of me, the human," she growled under her breath.

Koga looked off into the distance, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't wind up with her trying to tear his head off. True, he had knocked Ayame aside for Kagome but she'd never love him like she loved that mutt, Inuyasha. He decided on a certain wording and prayed it would allow him to keep his balls.

"Ayame...remember the last you asked me if I truly forgot?"

"Yes Koga, I do"

"I lied, I did remember but I blew you off anyway,"

"You bastard," she growled in a feral tone.

"You have every right to say that, and more Ayame, but I've realized Kagome will never return my feelings for her. She considers me more of an elder brother..."

"That still doesn't answer my question Koga, you didn't have to come back to me," she replied getting in his face.

Now on her knees she glowered at him. With her being this close Koga felt worried for his boys, but it was now or never.

"Because I made a promise Ayame,"

Her lovely face, hardened further and she reared back and punched him in the jaw. Koga ate dirt, and knew he deserved it and that Ayame, being a female would state why.

"Now you want to honor your promise Koga? After you lied to me and continued chasing your supposed bitch?"

Now Koga growled and pushed himself off of the dirt and grass and grabbed her wrists tightly, just short of causing pain.

"What more do you want me to say Ayame? That I'm damn well sorry for all of it? Is that what you want? I'M SORRY!"

She looked at him with a hateful gaze and turned her head nose held high. Koga released her wrists and grabbed hold of her face and forced her to look at him. Ayame spit at him and punched his stomach. Through all of it he still had a tender look in his eye.

"Ayame, I'm truly sorry that I broke our promise. I shouldn't have gone chasing off after another woman, but after that day you left I never saw you again until that one day all those months ago. You were gone for years, things change and memories fade, but it's different now. You're my mate and like it or not and I will care for you and all future young," he stated plainly.

She still didn't seem too convinced so Koga did the one thing left to him. He kissed her. That one kiss opened his soul to her and let her see the truth, Koga was hers now and nothing would change that. His hands slackened and reached to her waist pulling her to him. Ayame hung her arms lazily behind him leaning into Koga's lean form. She suddenly felt as she did as those years when he carried her on his back. She felt, safe. They broke their kiss and all her anger towards him vanished. Their eyes met and Koga spoke:

"Ayame, I promised,"


End file.
